


Danger

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Another tale of Tommy and Barbara being... Tommy and Barbara!  Set post-series and contains a cannibalised dialogue prompt from Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I tried not to laugh at the expression on Barbara’s face as she looked Storm up and down. A thoroughbred standing at 17 hands, he made Barbara seem even shorter than usual.

“What do you think of him? Isn’t he magnificent?”

“Umm… well, his coat is shiny.”

This time the laughter came. “Oh Barbara!”

“Don’t you oh Barbara me, look at the size of him! On the danger scale of one to Australia, he’s bloody Australia!”

“He’s a gentle giant.”

“I’ll take your word for that, because right now he’s eyeing me up the same way he would an apple or sugar cube!”

“You honestly have nothing to be afraid of.”

“So you keep saying! You go off on your ride and I’ll watch from a safe distance.”

“You won’t join me?”

“It’s a very kind offer, but I’m going to abstain. If you make it back alive, we can go into Nanrunnel for supper where you can give me a blow by blow account of your adventures on horseback. Until then, you two go off and do whatever it is you do, and I’ll find something slightly lower on the danger scale to occupy my time, like having tea with your mother!”


End file.
